Kordian/Akt III
:SPISEK KORONACYJNY Scena I – Scena II – Scena III – Scena IV – Scena V – Scena VI – Scena VII – Scena VIII – Scena IX – Scena ostatnia Scena I :Plac przed zamkiem królewskim w Warszawie, okna dokolnych domów przystrojone kobiercami, pełne widzów. – Wielkie rusztowanie, czerwoném suknem nakryte, zalega większą część placu – na niém siedzą rzędami przystrojone kobiety... Najbliżéj widza kolumna Zygmunta, na podstawie lud zasiadł... Ludzie różnego stanu stoją dokoła i patrząc na zamek rozmawiają. PIERWSZY Z LUDU :No! patrzaj, panie kumie, co przed zamkiem stoi... :To car nasz miłościwy kazał stawić w nocy :Te wielkie rusztowanie... jeśli naród zbroi, :To będą ścinać głowy... DRUGI Z LUDU :Waść rzucasz jak z procy, :Niepomyślane baje... na te rusztowanie, :Wchodzą wielmożni nasi i wielmożne panie, :Co na koronacyją chcą patrzeć z wysoka... PIERWSZY MŁODZIENIEC :Kwiatem dam się pokrywa estrada szeroka. DRUGI MŁODZIENIEC :Estrada! jakie słowo – ja przyswoić wolę :Wyraz wschodowidownia. PIERWSZY MŁODZIENIEC :Zgoda, mój purysto. :Lecz patrzaj, pióra, kwiaty, tiule, parasole, :To istna łąka. – Chciałbym zostać ziemną glistą, :I pełzać po tych kwiatach. DRUGI MŁODZIENIEC :Wolisz zostać carem, :I chodzić po tych głowach. SZEWC :Uf! jak duszno! tłumnie! :Siła miejsca ubyło z grubym piwowarem, :Odkąd się przy Zygmunta zatoczył kolumnie. SZLACHCIC :Toć ten sam, który niegdyś jak koń w taczkach chodził, :Za jakieś przewinienie, z woli księcia pana, :Tak wychudł biedak wówczas i tak się wygłodził, :Że, jak mówią, aż własne obaczył kolana, :I łzami się rozpłakał. SZEWC :Któż mu tu przyjść radził? :Wstyd mu biją te kotły i wstydem gra trąba, :Chyba żywot kulami i siarką nasadził, :I chce się u nóg cara rozprysnąć jak bomba. SZLACHCIC :Ten szewc pojął honoru i zemsty prawidła. :Prawidła... Mój kalambur upadł – o! lud głupi! :Nie podjął kalamburu! o! zgrajo przebrzydła, :Kto twoje berło kupi, kij pastucha kupi... SZEWC :Cha! cha! cha! jak się szlachcic czerwony jendyczy!.. PIERWSZY Z LUDU :Cicho! słuchajcie – oto pierwszy szereg krzyczy :Cesarz przechodzi – krzyczmy. KILKU Z LUDU :Niech żyje! Niech żyje! PIERWSZY Z LUDU :Nic nie widać... Chorągiew z wiatrami się bije :I posuwa się z wolna... DRUGI Z LUDU :Idzie jakiś starzec, :Siwy cały – oh siwy jak srebrzysty marzec, :Niesie złotą poduszkę, na niéj szabla leży... ŻOŁNIERZ :Oj dobrze cessarzowi, że polskie szablice :Spią sobie na poduszkach... PIERWSZY Z LUDU :Wielki książę bieży, :I nakazał gardłowéj przegrywać muzyce. Słychać śpiew na nutę: "God save the King". ŻOŁNIERZ :Ha! ha! dmą sobie ludzie w gardła jak w oboje. PIERWSZY Z LUDU :Sypnęły się zielone szambelanów roje, :Pożółciałe haftami, niby pszczoły z ula... :Ha! idzie... KILKU :Kto? PIERWSZY Z LUDU :Król. ŻOŁNIERZ śpiewa. :Boże, pochowaj nam króla! SZEWC :Nie w takt spiewasz i nie w sens... ŻOŁNIERZ :Ha! nie moja wina, :Pod Maciejowicami ogłuchłem od kuli, :I przyznam się, że nie znam jak w mariasza króli, :Gdy się z niemi kozyrna połączy dziewczyna, :To sobie ze czterdziestu choć na dyszlu walę... SZEWC :Ciszéj no! waść o królach gadasz tak zuchwale, :Jak gdyby szpiegi butów nie umieli skroić? :Wierz mi waść – co masz gadać, to wolałbyś broić, :A kiedy nié masz dratwy, to dziur nie kol szydłem... KILKU :Cha! cha! cha! PIERWSZY Z LUDU :To go wstrzymał skórzaném wędzidłem. :GARBATY ELEGANT :Pozwolcie też panowie spojrzeć człowiekowi... KILKU :Garbuś! garbuś! ustąpcie miejsca garbusiowi... :Wsadzić go na ramiona... SZEWC :Zgodziłby się mały! :Wszak o nim historyja świat obiegła cały. :Wracając nocą, nie mógł rynsztoka przeskoczyć; :Sajetowego sukna nie chciało się zmoczyć; :Czeka... Aż tu przechodzi drogą pozytywek, :Więc w prośby, by go ludzie zanieśli do domu; :Zgodzili się, na skrzyni konno usiadł krzywek; :Gdy go tam przywiązali jak garść suchą łomu, :Nuż korbą kręcić, różne muzyki wygrywać, :I do szynków zachodzić... musiał biedak spiéwać, :A nie spiewać, to ludziom grać jak z dobréj woli... KILKU :Cha ! cha ! cha ! ŻOŁNIERZ :Ze starego śmiejcie się żołnierza, :Lecz wara z ułomnego przedrwiwać niedoli. :Gdzie on... PIERWSZY Z LUDU :At w inną stronę poszła sobie wieża... DRUGI Z LUDU :Car przeszedł, a my wszyscy patrzali jak głupce :Na garb i nie widzieli cara... PIERWSZY Z LUDU :Wielka szkoda! :Idźmy lepiéj po bruku wybijać hołupce, :Mówią, że z beczek wino leje się jak woda. Lud się rozchodzi. Scena II :Wnętrze kościoła katedralnego – ołtarz wielki rzęsiście oświecony –Prymas z bogato przybraną assystencją odprawia mszę. – Muzyka...Cessarz stoi pod szkarłatnym baldakimem, na szczeblach tronu polscy dygnitarze państwa i jenerałowie moskiewscy... Prymas lud żegna, i przystępując do Cessarza podaje mu koronę, Cessarz kładzie ją na głowę – Kanclerz podaje na węzgłowiu miecz państwa, Cessarz mieczem robi znak krzyża na cztery strony świata. Prymas podaje księgę konstytucyjną. CESSARZ kładąc rękę na księdze :Przysięgam!... Znów cisza głęboka... Prymas odchodzi od ołtarza i intonuje psalm "Te Deum". Scena III :Plac przed zamkiem i lud jak w scenie pierwszéj. Muzyka gra pieśń "God save": Boże, zachowaj króla nam. PIERWSZY Z LUDU :Car się ukoronował, wychodzi z kościoła, :Przysiągł konstytucyją święcić jak pacierze. DRUGI Z LUDU :Wróciwszy, pewnie w zamku zasiądzie do stoła? :Choć królem, to jeść musi jak i każde źwierzę. SZLACHCIC :A wiecież, co jeść będzie? DRUGI Z LUDU :A proszę waszmości, :Toć zapewne nie będzie ogryzał tam kości, :Toż królowi na pokarm dostateczny stawa. SZLACHCIC :Będzie zjadał bażanty, a na wetty prawa. SZEWC :Waćpan musisz zagadki siać do Kuryjera. :Co to za krzyk? PIERWSZY Z LUDU :Zapewne żandarm tłum przeciera. STOJĄCY NA KOLUMNIE :O! nie, to się sam książę wdał z babami w boje. GŁOS DALEKI KOBIECY :Dziecie moje! o! dziecie! dziecie! dziecie moje! PIERWSZY Z LUDU do stojącego na kolumnie :Cóż to za krzyk, waszmości czoło aż pobladło. STOJĄCY NA KOLUMNIE :Książę uderzył starą kobietę z dziecięciem, :Potknęła się i dziecko do rynsztoka padło. :Zbiegł się tłum... teraz cały ucieka przed księciem, :I tylko widać starą nad dzieckiem kobiétę, :Ciałem dziecie zakrywa... To odwaga rzadka! GŁOS DALEKI :Dziecko zabite... GŁOS BLIŻSZY :Dziecko zabite... STOJĄCY NA KOLUMNIE do dalszych :Zabite... LUD :A matka?... STOJĄCY NA KOLUMNIE :Kto wie, czy to matka. LUD :O! to matka, :Inna by już uciekła; co się tam z nią stało!... STOJĄCY NA KOLUMNIE :Czekajcie! Dwóch żandarmów niebogę porwało, :Zamietli przed cessarzem krwią polane bruki... Lud częścią się rozchodzi ponury... Orszak koronacyjny powraca do zamku... Lud przerzedzony milczy – muzyka gra – ściemnia się. Lud rzuca się na sukno pokrywające estradę. LUD :To dla nas sukno! dla nas! rozerwać je w sztuki!... Ściemnia się coraz bardziéj. – Ludzie rozerwali sukno, i w czerwone płachty okryci rozchodzą się po ulicach... Przy beczkach z winem, widać jeszcze garstkę pijących... Człowiek czarnym płaszczem okryty mięsza się między nich... i spiewa. SPIEW NIEZNAJOMEGO :Pijcie wino! pijcie wino! :Nie wierzycie, że to cud, :Gdy strumienie wina płyną, :Choć nie sadzi winnic lud. :Pij, drużyno! pij, drużyno! :Chrystus wodę mienił w wino, :Gdy weselny słyszał spiew, :Gdy wesele było w Kanie... głośniéj :A gdy przyszło zmartwychwstanie, :Chrystus wino mienił w krew... :Jutro błyśnie jutrznia wiary, :Pijcie wino! idźcie spać! :My weźmiemy win puchary, :By je w śklanny sztylet zlać. :Niech ten sztylet silne ramie :W piersi wbije i załamie... :Pijcie wino! idźcie śnić! :Lecz się będzie świt promienić, :Trzeba wino w krew przemienić, :Przemienione wino pić !... Pieśń ustaje – Nieznajomy odchodzi. PIERWSZY Z LUDU :Kto to spiewał? DRUGI Z LUDU :Śpiew huczał we mnie i pode mną... TRZECI Z LUDU :Idźmy do domu... Jest coś strasznego... tak ciemno... Scena IV Loch podziemny w kościele St. Jana, wkoło trumny Królów Polskich, w głębi mały ołtarz. Przed ołtarzem stół okrągły – jedna lampa, i krzesło. Prezes spisku sam jeden siedzi za stołem – w czarnéj masce i z siwémi jak śnieg włosami... Widać wschody prowadzące na górę do korytarzów kościelnych, na schodach szyldwach widny do półowy. PREZES sam :Ciemna jaskinio trumien, znam ja ciebie! :Nieraz w te prochy iskrę myśli kładłem, :Budziłem królów, serca ich odgadłem, :Działali... w dziejach jak na jasnym niebie :Nigdzie czerwone nie padały plamy.– :Gdybyście, króle, z trumien dziś powstali, :Ludzie by rzekli: "O, znamy was! znamy! :Starzec nam o was mówił, żeście biali :Jako anieli... Tak nam starzec prawił". :Jaż bym tron nieskalany Polaków zakrwawił? :Rzuciłem się w otchłani spisków czarne cienie :Zapalonej młodzieży sztyletami władam, :Mam sto rąk, sto sztyletów... gdy chcę, sto ran zadam; :Wzrok mój przytępiał długim wiekiem, lecz sumnienie :Ma bystre oczy, widzę, że światło zagasło. :Lepiej przy Waszyngtonie było umrzeć... SZYLDWACH :Hasło!... GŁOS :Winkelried. SZYLDWACH :Tędy! Schodzi do lochu zamaskowany w ubiorze księdza. KSIĄDZ :Prezes wszystkich nas ubiegłeś. PREZES :Nie dziw się, że mię w grobach pierwszego spostrzegłeś, :Starość mię prowadziła. KSIĄDZ :Powiedz mi, prezesie, :Jak się to skończy? PREZES :Nie wiém. KSIĄDZ :Burza nie rozniesie :Sztyletów tak jak liści... Byle się udało! PREZES :Pomnij! że nosisz szatę Zbawiciela białą. :Splamisz ją. KSIĄDZ :Głos twój drzący... PREZES :Zimno mi i ciemno... KSIĄDZ :A mnie krew pali... PREZES :Boże! zmiłuj się nade mną... :Księże, powiedz mi, wiele lat masz?... KSIĄDZ :Pięćdziesiąty... PREZES :Gdyś się rodził, rok miałem dwudziesty dziewiąty, :I biłem się za wolność... KSIĄDZ :Cóż stąd? PREZES :Nic... wspomnienie. KSIĄDZ :Zachwiałeś duszą moją – zbudziłeś sumnienie, :Cóż rozkażesz? co robić? PREZES z zapałem :Wstrzymać ich na Boga! :Niech myśl młodych, ciemnicy nie przestąpi proga, :Niech spisek z czarną twarzą na świat nie wychodzi, :Bo tam na świecie białym błyszczy Boga słońce! :Zwołałem tu szalonych, bo wiatr grobów chłodzi, :Bo mogę wezwać prochy królów za obrońce. :Jam niegdyś z piersi moich lał poety pienia, :Dziś bym je chętnie wydarł z kart wiekowéj sławy, :I spaliłbym je w ogniu, gdyby z ich płomienia :Myśl wydobyć głośniejszą nad młodzieńcze wrzawy, :Myśl łamiącą sztylety. KSIĄDZ :Źle począłeś sobie, :Oni tu miecze jasne wyostrzą na grobie. PREZES :Na grobie królów naszych? O hańbo! o wstydzie! :Ostrzyć miecz królobójczy? sztylety? SZYLDWACH :Kto idzie? GŁOS :Winkelried. SZYLDWACH :Tędy droga. Schodzi zamaskowany Podchorąży. PREZES do księdza cicho :Wesprzyj mię, biskupie. KSIĄDZ :Poznany jestem... Maski zdradzają nas trupie. PODCHORĄŻY :Ile się w trumnach królów robactwa wypasło? :Chciałbym podnieść te wieka, zajrzeć w prochy... SZYLDWACH :Hasło! GŁOS :Winkelried... Schodzi zamaskowany Pierwszy z ludu. PIERWSZY Z LUDU :Ha, prezesa głowa, chociaż stara, :Dobre obrała miejsce... Bo kościoł otwarty :Na czterdziestogodzinne pacierze za cara, :A przy bramie kościelnéj stoją szpiegów warty, :I spisują pochwały, dla człeka, co wchodzi :Pomodlić się za cara. – Więc to nic nie szkodzi, :Można jedném krzesiwem dwie hubki zapalić, :Będzie nas i kraj kochać, i szpieg cara chwalić. SZYLDWACH :Kto idzie? ludzie, kto wy? hasło... GŁOS :Winkelriedy. Schodzi wielu maskowych różnego stanu. PIERWSZY Z LUDU :Co to znaczy Winkelried... DRUGI Z LUDU :Jakieś słowo czarów. PODCHORĄŻY :Był to niegdyś dowodzca u wolnych Szwajcarów. :Śród walki, w obie dłonie zgarnął wrogów dzidy, :I wbił we własne serce i drogę rozgrodził. PIERWSZY Z LUDU :Toby się dziś ów rycerz dobrze z nami zgodził! PREZES :Cicho! modlcie się raczéj! miejsce nie do gwarów, :Zeszliśmy się w grobowce składać sąd na carów, :Patrzcie więc w serca wasze! patrzcie w serca wasze! :Aby je wiecznéj ludów nie przedać ohydzie. :Niech nas Bóg wieńcem prawdy gwiaździstéj opasze, :Niech anioł cichy zejdzie pośród nas... SZYLDWACH :Kto idzie? GŁOS :Winkelried. :Tu słychać ciągle glos szyldwacha i odpowiadanie spiskowych.Ludzie różnego ubioru zamaskowani schodzą po szczeblach i siadają w milczeniu na ławach – głosy szyldwacha coraz rzadsze, ustają zupełnie... cisza głęboka. – Zegar na wieży kościelnéj bije zwolna... godzinę dziesiątą. PREZES :Bracia, w imię Boga sąd otwarty Chwila milczenia. PIERWSZY Z LUDU :W imię Boga sztyletem piszę zemsty słowo... DRUGI Z SPISKOWYCH :W imię Boga ja drugi. INNY :Ja trzeci. INNY :Ja czwarty... PREZES :Ludzie, stoję przed wami z osiwiałą głową :I powiadam: czekajcie! Moje oczy stare :Widziały wielkich mężów, i mówię wam święcie, :Żeście wy niepodobni do nich! Jeśli wiarę :Boga chowacie w sercu? na Boga zaklęcie :Wzywam was, ludzie: stójcie! i sztylety wasze :Zamieńcie na święcone w kościołach pałasze, :A kiedyś uderzémy w zmartwychwstania dzwony, :Tak że odgłosem królów zachwieją się trony :Jak drzewa podrąbane. PODCHORĄŻY :W przeszłość patrzę ciemną :I widzę cień kobiety w żałobie – kto ona? :Patrzę w przyszłość – i widzę tysiąc gwiazd przede mną, :A cień przeszłości ku nim wyciąga ramiona; :Te gwiazdy to sztylety... Kraj nasz dawny widzę. :Mądrość rządców na starém zaszczepiła drzewie :Kraj młody, oba kwitły na jednéj łodydze, :Jako dwie róże barwą różne w jednym krzewie. :Jak dwaj równi rycerze w jednakowéj zbroi :Chodzili pierś przy piersi z wrogiem staczać bitwy... :Jako dwie w łonie Boga tonące modlitwy :Jedną natchnięte myślą – jak dwa pszczelnych roi, :Które pasiecznik zlewa w jednych ulów ściany... :Onego czasu! wielkie południa Tytany :Powstali przeciw Bogu – królom – i niewoli. :Bóg uśmiechnął się tylko na tronie szafirów, :Lecz króle padły na kształt zrąbanéj topoli; :Gilotyna okryta łachmanami kirów, :Niezmordowana, ręką wahała stalową, :A ilekroć skinęła, tłum umniejszał głową. :I widzieli ją króle, bo ta gilotyna :Była tragedią ludu, a króle widzami. :Więc zemsta! Nierządnica i car Katarzyna, :Zabijające oko trzymała nad nami; :Osądziła nas wartych męczeńskiego wieńca, :Wymyśliła męczeństwo... Wziąwszy czaszkę spadłą :Z Burbońskiego tułowu – krwawą i pobladłą, :Wsadziła ją na tułów swego oblubieńca, :I dała nam za króla, króla z trupią głową. :Potém spod niego kradła dziedzinę grobową, :A on ręką nie ruszył... I nie stało kiru :Na szatę matki naszéj, więc w troje pocięto. :A dziś – zapytaj mewy lecącéj z Sybiru, :Ilu w kopalniach jęczy? a ilu wyrżnięto? :A ilu przedzierżgniono w zdrajców i skalano? :A wszystkich nas łańcuchem z trupem powiązano, :Bo ta ziemia jest trupem. Brat się wściekł carowi, :Więc go rzucił na Polskę, niech pianą zaraża! :Zębem wściekłym rozrywa! Mściciele! spiskowi! :Gdy car wkładał koronę u stopni ołtarza, :Trzeba go było jasnym państwa mieczem zgładzić :I pogrzebać w kościele i kościoł wykadzić :Jak od dżumy tureckiéj i drzwi zamurować, :I rzec: o Boże, racz się nad grzesznym zmiłować!... :To wszystko – i nic więcéj... Teraz car za stołem, :Satrapy nasze korni pokładli się czołem, :Win tryskają brylanty z kielichów tysiąca, :I palą się pochodnie, a muzyka grzmiąca :Gipsy ze ścian oprósza. Kobiety dokoła :Rozkwitłe, świeże, wonne jak Saronu róże, :Na rossyjskich ramionach opierają czoła. silnie :Idźmy tam... i wypalmy ogniami na murze :Wyrok zemsty, zniszczenia, wyrok Baltazara. :Carowi nie dopita z rąk wypadnie czara, :Błękitnym blaskiem mieczów napisane słowa, :Wytłómaczy śmierć mędrsza niż głos Danijela. :A potém kraj nasz wolny! potém jasność dniowa! :Polska się granicami ku morzom rozstrzela, :I po burzliwéj nocy oddycha i żyje. :Żyje! czy temu słowu zajrzeliście w duszę? :Nie wiem... w tém jedném słowie jakieś serce bije, :Rozbieram je na dźwięki, na litery kruszę, :I w każdym dźwięku słyszę głos cały ogromny! :Dzień naszéj zemsty będzie wielki – wiekopomny! :A dzień pierwszy wolności, gdy radość roznieci, :Ludzie wesela krzykiem o niebo uderzą, :A potém długą ciemność niewoli przemierzą, :Siądą... i z wielkiém łkaniem zapłaczą jak dzieci, :I słychać będzie płacz ogromny zmartwychwstania. Słychać szmer zapału. PREZES :Piekielna myśl złoconym obrazom przygania, :Nie śmiałbyś zgłębić myśli, sumnienia oczyma; :Ciebie młodzieńczy zapał nad przepaścią trzyma. :Patrz, car zabity – we krwi – zabita rodzina – :Bo to następstwo zbrodni... lecz nas Bóg ukarze! PODCHORĄŻY :Z Cezara karła weźmy zemstę Rzymianina. PREZES :A gdy jaki Antoniusz Europie pokaże :Płaszcz skrwawiony Cezara?... i do zemsty zbudzi? :A kiedy się na Polskę wszystkie ludy zwalą, :Wielu przeciw postawisz wojska? wielu ludzi? :Czém zbrojnych? czy sztyletu zalkrwawioną stalą?... KSIĄDZ :Coż powie głos z mownicy? gdy ciało mocarza, :Który swém berłem trony Europy podważa, :Wśród kadzidł, świéc jarzęcych, na katafalk wniosą. :O ludy! ludy! płaczcie łez rzęsistą rosą, :I za ziemię Lechitów w prochy bijcie czołem, :I posypujcie czoła prochem i popiołem, :Bo ta ziemia Jaheli uzbrojona ćwiekiem, :Niegodnie... PODCHORĄŻY :Strój cię świętym wydaje człowiekiem, :Miałeś na cara pogrzeb mowę napisaną. :Wiatr jakiś chorągiewkę okręcił blaszaną, :Obosieczne kazanie przeciw nam obrócił. :Miało być tak w kazaniu... Naród więzy zrzucił, :Więc przed ziemią Lechitów ludy bijcie czołem, :A króle niechaj głowy posypią popiołem :I wyją na ulicach. SPISKOWI :Cha! cha! cha! PREZES :Przeklęty, :Kto śmiéchem groby królów znieważa... KSIĄDZ :Wyklęty! PIERWSZY Z LUDU :Zwołali nas, ażeby naśmiać się do woli, :Obłąkać i przeklinać... KSIĄDZ :Sam Bóg nie pozwoli, :Aby zbrodnia w kościelnym rozwinięta domu, :Miała ogień błyskawic, ze skrzydłami gromu. :Bóg! co zabójców rzuca w piekielne ogniska. STARZEC Z LUDU :Wiele potrzeba zabojstw, nim się kraj odzyska? GŁOS Z TŁUMU :Car... STARZEC :To jedne... GŁOS :Carowa żona... STARZEC :Drugie... GŁOS :I dwóch braci... STARZEC :Cztéry... Licz daléj, bracie, bo się liczba straci... GŁOS :Syn cara... STARZEC :Piąte.. GŁOS :I już wszyscy. STARZEC :Zabijajcie!!! :A krew niech na mnie spada... PREZES :Masz włos biały, starcze! STARZEC :Do ciebie nic nie mówię... spiskowi, sluchajcie! :Jeśli krwi ciężarowi jeden nie wystarczę, :Syny moje i córki za was się poświęcą. :Krew dziecka i kobiety sam wezmę – książęcą :Syny wezmą. Dwóm córkom nieszczęsnym na głowy! :Na dwie – bo słabe – rzucę lekką krew cessarza. :A kiedy Bóg zawoła w straszny dzień sądowy, :Stanę przed Bogiem, obok jakiego mocarza, :Co się codzienną zbrodnią we łzach ludu pławi; :I powiem: Boże! Boże, patrz, otośmy krwawi! :Zdjęliśmy tę krew z ludzi, aby drzewo krzyża :Lżejsze było płaczącym, na ziemskim padole; :A teraz się zna twoję opuszczamy wolę... PODCHORĄŻY :O! Błogosław mi, starcze! KSIĄDZ :On Bogu ubliża. :Sprawiedliwości boskiéj... PODCHORĄŻY :Milcz, księże! milcz, księże! :Myśli w niebo lecącéj twój wzrok nie dosięże... :Więc oto jest ogromna poświęceń nauka! :Mnie samego ten starzec nową natchnął wiarą. :Chyba was po tych słowach sam szatan oszuka, :Chybam ja Boga jakąś obciążony karą, :Jeśli wyrazy sieję jak kwiat bezowocny. :Wierzcie mi! wierzcie, ludzie! jam jest wielki, mocny. :Jedyną słabość zamknę w sercu tajemniczém, :Robak smutku mię gryzie... tak że mówiąc z wami, :Chciałbym przestać... i usiąść i zalać się łzami; :Lecz ten smutek – to żałość dziecinna, po niczém, :Może po kraju... Ludzie, wierzyć powinniście :Człowiekowi, co cierpi... nie siadać pod drzewem, :Któremu wiek spróchniałe poobrywał liście... z rozpaczą :O gdyby lutni! ja bym was poruszył śpiewem; :Gdyby historii księga!... przeczytałbym kartę :O Polszcze, kiedy była kwitnąca, szczęśliwa, :A wstalibyście wszyscy jak groby otwarte :Rzucające mścicieli... Mnie zapał rozrywa, :Zdaje mi się, że piersi otworzył na poły, :Że powinniście widzieć czyste serce moje... :Nie przyszedłem was błąkać jak ciemne anioły, :Ani się waham myślą przecięty na dwoje, :Jestem cały i jeden... A gdy kraj ocalę, :Nie zasiądę na tronie, przy tronie, pod tronem, :Ja się w chwili ofiarnéj jak kadzidło spalę! :Imienia nie zostawię po ciele spalonem, :Tylko echo... i miejsce jakieś wielkie! próżne! :A dzieje będą memu imieniowi dłużne :Pochwałą, a zapłacą tylko zapomnieniem. :Nic! nic po mnie!... lecz imię ON, i tém imieniem :Piastunki na królewskie dzieci będą swarzyć, :Królątka zaczną płakać i nocami marzyć :O bezimiennym duchu, co zrywa korony... :Dla was życie, kraina wolna, dla was trony; :Ja wszystko skończę z chwilą ogromną odrodu. :Lecz dajcie mi się w ręce, zamiast trzymać berło :Niechaj piastuję siłę olbrzymią narodu! :A koronę Jehowy przyozdobię perłą :Ludu zmartwychwstałego... Dajcie mi się w ręce! :Ani mię duma wstrzyma, ani sny zwierzęce, :Póki długiéj wolności nie zaszczepię wieki, :Niechaj się sen do moich powiek nie przybliża. :Lękacie się? więc weźcie, przybijcie do krzyża, :Niech mam jako Regulus obcięte powieki, :Niechaj wiecznie bezsenny, na kraj patrzę mrący, :Potém nieście przed sobą godło – krzyż cierpiący :Nie zgubi was... Przysięgam na ojcowskie cienie! :I na mękę Chrystusa!... Przysięgam, że wiara :Mówi nam: wy jesteście krainy sumnienie, :Zburzcie się – i z dusz waszych odrzućcie grzech cara. :I przysięgam wam jeszcze! że przysięgłem szczerze! :Jak chcę zbawienia duszy mojéj! jak w nią wierzę! :Tak dajcie mi się w ręce... PREZES :O! głos mi zastyga, :Nie mogę mówić... Siada i płaszczem, twarz zakrywa. PODCHORĄŻY :Starcze! zapał cię prześciga? :Oto pierwsze zwycięstwo... pokonam! lub zginę!... :Ha! carze, ty nam polską ukradłeś krainę? :Za to śmierć! bo wiedziałeś kradnąc, żeś wart śmierci! :Ha! carze, tyś ją zabił i rozdarł na ćwierci, :Potém kawały spadłe z gilotyny ścienic :Przybiłeś do trzech tronów, jak do trzech szubienic, :Gdzie na nie patrzą wzgardą królewscy zbrodniarze; :Carze! gdybyś dwa razy mógł umrzéć? O! carze, :Dwa razy ciebie przed sąd Boga zapozywam... Słychać szmer w tłumie... podnoszą sztylety... wstają z ław. PREZES zrzuca płaszcz z głowy... Wstaje, i robi znak umywania rąk, potém mówi z wolna i poważnie. :Róbcie, jak chcecie... Lecz ja ręce z krwi umywam. PODCHORĄŻY do spiskowych :A wy?... Milczenie długie. SZYLDWACH przy wejściu :Kto idzie? hasło? Milczenie. SPISKOWI :Zginęliśmy! zdrada! PODCHORĄŻY :Ciszéj... Słychać odgłos padającego człowieka. SZYLDWACH :Nie wiedział hasła... PIERWSZY SPISKOWY :Trup po schodach spada. PODCHORĄŻY :Nie drżyj, prezesie! wszakże z krwi umyłeś dłonie? Zbliża się z lampą do trupa. :Dajcie mi lampę... sztylet w zabitego łonie... :Na piersiach jakiś papier pomięty, rozdarty... :Tak... jest to zdanie sprawy ze szpiegowskiéj warty. :To szpieg... Więc go zakopać tam – w kącie ciemnicy. Dwóch ze spiskowych unoszą w kąt trupa, zapalają dwie latarnie – i grób kopią. PREZES :Rozchodźmy się ze schadzki... drugiéj nie naznaczam. PODCHORĄŻY :Starcze, umiesz korzystać z losu błyskawicy? :Z marnego przerażenia? Lecz ja nie rozpaczam, :Każdy z osobna cara osądzi zbrodniarza, :Rozłam myśli na głosów pojedyńcze wota, :A obaczemy, zapał, trwoga–li przeważa? PREZES :Niech tak będzie... przeważy staropolska cnota. :Czémże będziem głosować?... KSIĄDZ :Radzi sługa boży, :Kto jest za śmiercią cara, rzuci na stół kulę, :Kto za uniewinnieniem, niechaj grosz położy... :Ten grosz znajdzie się zawsze w ubogich szkatule... :Rzuca pieniądz – za nim Prezes pieniądz kładzie, potém spiskowi kolejno :rzucają z brzękiem kule lub pieniądze...'' PIERWSZY ZE SPISKOWYCH :Za prezesa przykładem niechaj grosz utracę. INNY :Nie mam grosza przy duszy, a więc kulę kładę, :Niech żyje wolność! INNY :A ja grosza nie zapłacę :Za cara życie... INNY :Może kupujemy zdradę, :Niech z grosiwa nasz Prezes zda sprawę, czas przyjdzie. PIERWSZY ZE SPISKOWYCH do ludzi kopiących grób :Wy, co tam grób kopiecie, chodźcie... rzecz tu idzie :O to, czy grosz, czy kulę rzucić. KOPIĄCY GRÓB :Wiemy! Wiemy! :My dla głuchego człeka mogiłę kopiemy, :Lecz sami z łaski Boga nie głuszce. PIERWSZY ZE SPISKOWYCH :Grosz dali; :Widać, że się w grabarzy nie chcą pisać cechu, :Lękają się, by carom grobu nie kopali. :Obaczémyż, z którego wiatr powieje miechu, :I pogra na organach? Wszyscy koleją przeszli... Prezes liczy... PREZES :Świećcie mi pochodnią – :Dzięki ci, Boże, tylko pięć głosów za zbrodnią. PODCHORĄŻY :Więc car zginie... PREZES :Młodzieńcze, pięć kul tylko padło... :Stu pięćdziesięciu przeciw zbrodni głosowało... PODCHORĄŻY :Jakże mi nagle w oczach życie moje zbladło! :Na jedną kartę przyszłość postawiłem całą, :I nic... Olbrzymy spadli ze szczudeł – to karły! :Ludzie, warto by przejrzeć wszystkich trumien wieka, :Czy w każdéj leży człowiek przed wiekiem umarły? :Czy z któréj trumny nie wstał ten szkielet człowieka. do Prezesa :Starcze, gdy w twoje myśli zaglądam zgrzybiałe, :Widzę, żeś się ty w inne urodził stolecie, :Po co ta maska? ciebie nikt nie zna na świecie. PREZES :Wszak maski nie włożyłem na me włosy białe. PODCHORĄŻY :Wiecznie spiéwasz to samo! hymn starości piejesz; :Jako bakałarz szkolny w duszę dzieci siejesz :Naukę, aby wstali przed zbielałym włosem. – :Pamiętaj, że są ludzie tknięci nieszczęść ciosem, :Ludzie z bijącém sercem, i z duszą płomienną, :Których włosy zbielały w jedną noc bezsenną; :Więc ich uszanuj – wstań przed niémi, stare dziécię... do spiskowych :A wam wszystkim śmiem długie przepowiedzieć życie, :Boście umieli wybrać gwiazdę przewodnika; :Idźcie za srebrną głową w noc niewoli czarną– :We mnie wszystka nadzieja upada i znika; :Boście z tłumu wysiani jak największe ziarno, :A tak mali jesteście... idźcie! gardzę wami! :Kto nie śmiał się poświęcić, może zdradę knuje? :Więc na znak wzgardy, ludziom okrytym maskami :Rzucam pod nogi życie moje... i daruję... Zrywa maskę z twarzy. SPISKOWI :To Kordian! Kordian! Kordian! nie znasz nas, Kordianie!... :Nie ma tu zdrajcy! nie ma! Patrzaj w nasze twarze. Wszyscy demaskują się... Kordian rzuca wzrok dokoła, zamyśla się – i potém wznosząc głowę mówi zwolna. KORDIAN :Pośród szlachetnych, Kordian zwyciężcą zostanie. :Wy oblicza, on myśli i serce pokaże. :Kordian ma wartę w zamku téj nocy... słyszycie? :Kordian ma wartę w zamku w nocy... Zbliża się do stoła; na kawałku papiéru pisze słów kilka i rzuca je spiskowym. PIERWSZY SPISKOWY czyta. :"Narodowi :Zapisuję, co mogę... Krew moją i życie :I tron do rozrządzenia próżny". KORDIAN opiera się o ołtarz i patrzy z obłąkaniem na milczących spiskowych... potém macha ręką i mówi... :Precz, spiskowi! Rozchodzą się wszyscy w milczeniu... Kordian stoi oparty o ołtarz, pogrążony w myślach... Dwaj grabarze zakopali ciało i zostawiwszy na mogile palące się latarnie odchodzą... Prezes sądu sam zostaje – i klęka u stopni ołtarza za stojącym Kordianem. PREZES :Kordianie ! KORDIAN obraca się i mówi z obłąkaniem coraz wzrastającém. :Któż mię budzi? czy godzina biła? :Przychodzę do pamięci... latarnie – mogiła... :Jesteś jednym z grabarzy i żądasz zapłaty? :Ha – oto masz z Najświętszą Panną dwa dukaty, :Które mi dała matka błogosławiąc syna. :Musisz mieć dzieci? słuchaj! niech twoja rodzina :Westchnie za mną do Boga. PREZES :Oh! ja nie mam. dzieci! KORDIAN :Nie masz? a włos twój biały jako srebro świeci; :Tyś nic za twoje życie nie odpłacił Bogu. PREZES :Kordianie! oto klęczę na ołtarza progu, :Lecz nie przed Bogiem, klęczę, Kordianie, przed tobą. :Jam cię na śmierć poświęcił, teraz walczę z sobą, :Z sumnieniem, jam sąd zmroził sumnieniem... KORDIAN :Ha! stary! :Kładziesz zbrodnią na zbrodnią, klękłeś przed zbrodniarzem. :Chodź ze mną – zajrzym w księgi i światu wykażem, :Że Polska cała żadnéj niegodna ofiary, :Że ja będę zbrodniarzem... PREZES :Na Boga, Kordianie! :Ty masz gorączkę, w oczach dziwne obłąkanie... KORDIAN :To nic, starcze... To włos mi siwieje i boli, :Włos każdy cierpi, czuję zgon każdego włosa; :To nic... Na grobie wsadzisz dwie rószczki topoli, :I różę... Potém spadnie łez rzęsistych rosa, :To mi włosy ożyją... Masz pióro przy sobie? :Chciałbym spisać imiona płaczących nade mną. – :Ojciec w grobie – i matka w grobie – krewni w grobie, :Ona – jak w grobie... Więc nikt po mnie! wszyscy ze mną! :A szubienica będzie pomnikiem grobowym... PREZES :Kordianie! oto pismo, któreś dał Spiskowym, :Schowaj je, spal, bądź wolnym od przyrzeczeń słowa. KORDIAN :Raz, dwa, trzy, broń na ramię, warta pałacowa... :Czujność... Głupie wyrazy, stąpać jak nakażą? :Starcze, nudzisz mię! nudzisz nieruchomą twarzą, :Nie będę mógł zapomnieć, że starym nie będę. :Jeśli cię kiedy z kołem mych dzieci obsiędę, :Pluń mi na siwe włosy. Zegar na wieży bije jedynastą. :To z nieba wołanie. Wybiega. Prezes za nim wyciąga ręce. PREZES :Kordianie – stój na Boga, zaklinam... Kordianie! Wychodzi za nim. Scena V Sala tak nazwana koncertowa w Zamku królewskim oświecona lampą – w koło kolumny z marmuru, ściany zamalowane arabeskami – widać przez drzwi otwarte na przestrzał ciąg długi ciemnych pokojów, w końcu błyska słabe światło sypialnéj komnaty cara. Kordian oparty na bagnecie karabinu. Różne widma. KORDIAN idąc naprzód z karabinem :Puszczajcie mię! puszczajcie! jam carów morderca; :Idę zabijać... ktoś mię za włos trzyma. IMAGINACJA :Słuchaj! ja mówię oczyma. STRACH :Słuchaj! mówię biciem serca. KORDIAN :Nikogo nié ma, :Ktoś gada... IMAGINACJA :Nie patrz na mnie, lecz patrzaj, gdzie ja palcem wskażę. KORDIAN :Palca twego nie widzę, lecz mój wzrok upada :Tam, gdzie wskazujesz palcem. Widzę jakieś twarze. :To arabeski, ścienne malowidła. STRACH :Przekonaj się! wpatrzaj się w ściany, :Ściana gadem się rusza... przebrzydła... . :Każdy wąż złota ogniem nalany, :Pierścieniami rozwija się z muru. :Kolumny potrząsają wężów zwitych grzywę; :Sfinksy straszliwe, :Spełzły z marmuru; :Sfinksy płaczą jak dzieci – węże jak wiatr świszczą. :Nie nastąp na nie... patrzaj... wiją się i błyszczą. IMAGINACJA :Jako motyl płocha, powiewna, :Odleciała od ściany dziewica; :Może jakaś zaklęta królewna? :Królewna –lub czarnoksiężnica? :Przypomnij! widziałeś jéj lica, :Przypomnij! do kogoś podobna, :Przypomnij! :Tamta była pasępna i patrzała skromniéj, :U téj szata gwiazdami ozdobna, :To gwiazdy prawdziwe – to światy, :Błyszczą na szafirze szaty... :Jest to pasterka z gwiazd sioła. :Kosz na głowie, w koszu kwiaty, :I twarz anioła. STRACH :Lecz patrz na oczy! nieruchome oczy! :Gdzie się obrócisz, patrzą za tobą. IMAGINACJA :Czy czujesz woń jéj warkoczy? STRACH :Rozgniotłeś węża pod sobą. :Pękła żmija. KORDIAN :Jezus Maryja!!! Przeciéra oczy. :Sen zniknął... Naprzód! naprzód z bagnetem w pierś cara! Wchodzi do następującéj sali – zupełnie ciemnej. Na lewo drzwi otwarte do gabinetu konferencyjnego. Pokój ten w kształcie wyzłoconego jaja zupełnie księżycem oświecony. W środku stoi trojnog sztucznie ze złota urobiony – a na nim leży carska korona. OBIE WŁADZE :Stój!... KORDIAN :Puśćcie! Boska cięży na mnie kara!... OBIE WŁADZE :Słuchaj ! szum głuchy z milczeniem się bije, :Jak gdyby wicher wleciał w komnat szyje. :Niby szum suchego drzewa, :Niby ulewa :Grzmi o dachy pałacu... grzmi... a księżyc świeci! KORDIAN patrząc do gabinetu konferencyjnego :Ta komnata srebrnego nalała się blasku, :Trójnog złoty – korona leży na trójnogu, :Jest to korona carów dzisiaj – lecz o brzasku :Ta korona należeć będzie tylko – Bogu... :Idźmy! nie mogę oczu odpiąć od korony. IMAGINACJA :Patrz dłużéj – krew z niéj kapie, a pod nią schylony :Człowiek czarny jak smoła, :Zajęty pracą... STRACH :Dwa rogi wytrysły mu z czoła, :Oczy jak żar – bez powiek... :Skąd on? i na co? KORDIAN :Skąd? i na co ten człowiek? WIDMO :Koronę nosił car, :Krew Piotrów, krew Iwana :Leje się z niéj jak z czar; :Podłogę polską czyszczę, :Bo krwią carów zwalana; :Ale śladu nie zniszczę, :Chyba za drugi wiek!... KORDIAN :Jeśli nie zmyjesz wodą z polskich rzek, :Przyniosę krwi – podłogę całą :Wymyjemy, będzie białą :Jak twarz trupa. po chwili :Jeszcze jedną komnatę przejść trzeba, Wchodzi do sala tronowéj. :Ciemno – i czarne okna; żadnéj gwiazdy z nieba, – :Tam wiedzie – droga na kształt ognistego słupa. :Lampa strzeże cessarza, oświeca mu łoże, :I leje światło na posadzki szkliste, :Jak księżyc po wód jeziorze. :Chwyta łódź moją, w kręgi ogniste... :Płynę zawrotem głowy... któż doda podniety? IMAGINACJA :Twój bagnet łysnął... płomienne bagnety :Zleciały się w powietrzu i z ostrzem się zbiegły... :Jak rybki, gdy w krysztale kruszynę spostrzegły... :Zleciały się i stal szczypią :I palą. :W powietrze uderzasz stalą, :Z powietrza jak iskry się sypią. :Czekaj, aż się ul cały płomyków wyroi... STRACH :Nie patrz tylko za siebie – bo tam u podwoi... Kordian obraca się. IMAGINACJA :Dwie z malakitu wazy, w nich dwa drzewa rosną :Zimą i wiosną. :Patrz! liście z ludzkich uszu, z oczu ludzkich kwiaty :I zwykły nasionami języków się plemić, :Lecz cessarz rwie nasiona, by drzewa oniemić... :Więc jak nieme hajduki, przy wejściu komnaty :Patrzą kwiatem – liściem słyszą; :A wszystko z grobową ciszą, :W grubiejący pień się wlewa... KORDIAN :Widzą! słyszą! drzewa... STRACH :Nie zaglądaj przez okna, na ciemną ulicę! Kordian patrzy przez okno. IMAGINACJA :Z kościoła aż do zamku orszak zmarłych długi, :Niosą żółte gromnice, :Wiele trupów... jeden, drugi, :Setny, nie przeliczysz więcéj... :Tysiąc tysięcy... :Berła – korony – szaty króleskie. :Z gromnic dymy niebieskie, :Mglą trupom twarze kościane. :A trumien ile trupów – każdy niesie trumnę; :Rzucają pod zamku ścianę, :Budują wschodów kolumnę, :Wysoko jak stogi gumien... :Trumny się kruszą, :Lecz tyle trumien! :Wejść muszą. KORDIAN :Gdzie idą? IMAGINACJA :Tu. KORDIAN :Czy cara trumnami uduszą? IMAGINACJA :Ciszéj! patrz... jakieś straszydło, :Z ognistą twarzą, wyszło z sypialnéj komnaty. :Nie słychać kroku jego, choć posadzek kraty :Rozstępują się – łamią pod nogą obrzydłą. STRACH :Czuć krew! Wyszedł z tamtéj komnaty... :Tam spi cessarz w łożu białem, :Ten człowiek stamtąd wyszedł... IMAGINACJA :Widziałeś? KORDIAN :Widziałem! STRACH :Co on tam robił? KORDIAN :Co on tam robił? DIABEŁ :Zdławiłem cara – i byłbym go dobił, :Lecz tak we śnie do ojca mojego podobny. IMAGINACJA :Słyszysz dzwonów jęk żałobny... :Po całém mieście i na wszystkie strony?... KORDIAN z przerażeniem :Słyszę – dzwony – IMAGINACJA :Błysk w szybach sali... :Po trumnach wszedł trup, i stoi cichy w oknie, :Gromnicą szyby pali. :Wiatr zrywa mu płaszcz – a robak w każdém włoknie :Jak nić biała... :Gdzie oczu blask, tam świeci kość spróchniała. :To trupów kat... wykona, co uchwalą... :Patrz, w okno bije... rozbija... KORDIAN :Jezus! Maryja! IMAGINACJA :Zniknął... trumny się walą :Jak grom. STRACH :Wracaj, tu czarta dom... KORDIAN :Pójdę mimo diabłów głosy, :Abym się we krwi ochłodził. :Tłum jakiś drogę zagrodził, :Przejść nie można... jak przez kłosy :Trzeba deptać... nie roztrącę. :Widma blade i milczące, :Jak stooki strażnik pawi, :Zaglądają w tamte drzwi, :Gdzie spi cessarz... czy ciekawi, :Jaka barwa carskiéj krwi?... :Ha... mówcie... czy się nie budzi... :Pożarłbym teraz mowę stu tysiąca ludzi... :Jak w grobie głucho... Słychać dzwon na jutrznią. :Ktoś mi przez ucho :Do mózgu sztylet wbija... :Jezus Maryja! Wymawiając ostatnie słowo, pada bez czucia krzyżem na bagnecie u drzwi sypialnego cara pokoju. :Car. Wychodzi z sypialnego pokoju z lampą nocną w ręku. CAR :Słyszałem jakiś stuk, i czułem we snów burzy, :Jakby mię ktoś za gardło cisnął szarfą. :Czułem, co niegdyś ojciec mój, lecz czułem dłużéj. :Czyż zawsze sen ma być sumnienia harfą, :Po której grają wichry strachu?... :Idźmy. – Lecz nie znam dróg, zabłądzę w gmachu. Chce iść i potyka się o leżącego Kordiana. :Cóż to? co to się znaczy... tu trup jakiś leży... :Z bagnetem w ręku, mundur polskich ma żołnierzy, :Ze szkoły podchorążych. Pewnie stał na warcie :I szedł do mnie zabijać?... Padł na samym progu... :Wszak brat mi za nich ręczył? Kusicielu! czarcie! :Nie natrącaj mi na myśl brata – w każdym wrogu :Pokazujesz mi brata, nie, to być nie może... :O gdyby wstał ten człowiek i przemówił słowo!... :Ciepły... Wstań! mów! bo szpadą gardło ci otworzę. :Mów, czy to brat ci kazał? Szpadą rani w rękę Kordiana, który oczy otwiera. KORDIAN z obłąkaniem :Z pochodnią grobową :Trupy w oknie. CAR :Przemówił... Otwórz jeszcze usta, :Wymów: brat? – słowo krótkie... brat? KORDIAN :Blady jak chusta :Car spi... Jezus Maryja!... świt zaczął pobielać... CAR :Nic z niego się nie dowiem ni z ust ani z twarzy... :O! to brat... brat mój pewnie... Woła. :Straży! moja straży! Wbiegają żołnierze. Car pokazuje na Kordiana. :Jeśli nie zwaryjował ten żołniérz... rozstrzelać... Scena VI :SZPITAL WARYJATÓW :Widać klatki, w których siedzą łańcuchami powiązani waryjaci, niektórzy chodzą wolno. – Kordian leży na łóżku w gorączce. Dozorca szpitalu. – Doktor obcy. DOZORCA do Doktora :Wać pan przyszedłeś zwiedzić szpital waryjatów? DOKTOR :Oto jest pozwolenie. Daje dukata. DOZORCA :Z podpisem dukatów... :Wolno panu, gdzie zechcesz, zazierać do klatek, :Tu waryjaci, daléj sala waryjatek... :Cały szpital rozłożę jak zegar po sztuce... :Pan zapewne w medycznéj ćwiczysz się nauce? DOKTOR :Tak. DOZORCA :Jakież systemata pan doktor zachwala? DOKTOR :Macanie głów... DOZORCA :Rozumiem, to systemat Galla. DOKTOR :Tak. DOZORCA :Ciekawość mię bierze, czy się pan przekona :Z głów, która tutaj głowa najostrzéj szalona? DOKTOR :O! ja odgadnę z twarzy sądem Lawatera. wskazując na Kordiana :Ot – ta... DOZORCA :Wzrok Eskulapa niedobrze przeziera, :Ten młodzieniec wszedł tutaj, bo cessarz osądził, :Że musi być szalony – lecz cessarz pobłądził. :Ten młody ma gorączkę, lecz rozsądek zdrowy, :Zdrowszy niż twój, doktorze, niż mój nawet. DOKTOR :Nawet? DOZORCA :Ha! obraziłem ciebie, paluszku Gallowy! :Chciałbyś mi ostrém słówkiem odpalić wet za wet, :I abyś dowiódł, że ten młody pstro ma w głowie, :Może dowiedziesz, żem ja szalony? DOKTOR :Któż to wie?... :Pozwól mi pan zapalić cygaro hawańskie... DOZORCA :Nie mam ognia. rzucając dukat :Do kroćset! dukat dłoń mi piecze. DOKTOR podejmuje dukat i zapala przy nim cygaro – potem go oddaje dozorcy... :Dziękuję. DOZORCA :O! na Boga, to sztuki szatańskie! DOKTOR :Tak ci się to wydało, rozumny człowiecze, :Patrz, dukat zimny jak lód, pali, bo czerwony. DOZORCA :Czy mi się zdało? czym ja doprawdy szalony? :Niech mię Najświętsza Panna w swéj opiece trzyma! DOKTOR :Nie patrz nigdy na dukat rozsądku oczyma, :Dukat jest elementem, żywiołem... DOZORCA :Prawdziwie! :Odejść muszę, gdy słucham, rozum sobie krzywię. Dozorca odchodzi. DOKTOR :Wypędziłem go przecie, jutro oszaleje :Myśląc o tym dukacie; teraz mam nadzieję, :Że sam na sam z szalonym pogadam młodzieńcem. Siada na łóżku Kordiana. KORDIAN :Ktoś ty jest? brat mój? krewny? DOKTOR :Jestem zapaleńcem. KORDIAN :Musiałeś się więc chyba urodzić dziś rano? :Wszyscy dotąd mówili, żem jeden na świecie. DOKTOR :Ciebie znali, mnie jeszcze dotąd nie poznano, :Siedziałem sobie cicho zamknięty w sztylecie. KORDIAN :Daj mi pić... mam gorączkę... słów twych nie rozumiem. DOKTOR :Natęż uwagę... jasno tłómaczyć się umiem, :Ale natęż uwagę mocno! mocno! mocno! KORDIAN :Natężyłem... Znam ciebie... DOKTOR :W godzinę północną :Wychodziłem z sypialnéj cessarza komnaty. KORDIAN :Cóż tam robiłeś? DOKTOR :Ha! nic, polewałem kwiaty... KORDIAN :Co? owe drzewa pełne uszu, bez języków... DOKTOR :Tak, to klony... a inne rosną w liść krzyżyków :Jak gwoździki maltańskie; inne jako trzciny :Pełne kolan i puste, a cessarza syny :Na pustych kolankowych trzcinach grać się uczą. KORDIAN :Czemu twoje wyrazy tak brzęczą i huczą? :Gadaj ciszéj... czy jakiéj nie umiesz modlitwy? DOKTOR :Umiem jedną, co ludzi popycha do bitwy. KORDIAN :Nie chcę... za głośna będzie, a może bezbożna? DOKTOR :To modlitwa turecka, jak księżyc dwurożna, :Jednym rogiem zabija wroga, drugim siebie... KORDIAN :Wszak potrzeba bić wrogów? DOKTOR :Wiem o téj potrzebie... :Naród ginie, dlaczego? – aby wieszcz narodu :Miał treść do poematu, a wieszcz rym odlewał, :Aby nieliczną iskrę ognia, pośród lodu, :Z pieśni wygrzebał anioł i w niebie zaspiewał. :Widzisz, jak cenię wieszczów gromowładne plemię. KORDIAN :Nie – to nie tak... inaczéj... idź z nieba na ziemię. DOKTOR :Rozumiem. Hymn anioła w wieszcza się przelewa, :Zaśpiewał – naród ginie, bo poeta spiewa. KORDIAN :Głupiś! Mów co ze starych testamentów księgi. DOKTOR :Faraon kiedy stanął na szczycie potęgi, :Śniło mu się, że siedem wypasionych wołów, :Siedem chudych pożarło. KORDIAN :Nie! to nie tak było... DOKTOR :Ale tak jest, zapytaj potomka Mogołów... KORDIAN :Mów o czém inném, Pismo święte mię zabiło. :Czy nie jesteś botanik?... DOKTOR :Żądam tajemnicy, :A zwierzę się, żem wcale nowe odkrył ziele; :Rośnie na mojém oknie, w rycerskiéj przyłbicy, :Posiane w stu miast dawnych ostygłym popiele. :Wkrótce, jak się spodziewam, wyda pączek liczny, :Jak myśli milijonów... a potém kwiat śliczny, :Czerwony jak krew ludzi, a potém nasienie :W strąkach wielkich zawarte, które pękną z trzaskiem :Jak milijony harmat... Wpadasz w zachwycenie? :Oczy twe poetycznym zapłonęły blaskiem. KORDIAN :Czy ta roślina kwitnie? plemi się... DOKTOR :Już wschodzi. KORDIAN :Wschodzi dopióro? DOKTOR :Tak jest, a że mróz jéj szkodzi, :Więc ją do czasu garnkiem przykryłem kuchennym. KORDIAN :Dręczysz mię – nudzisz – łamiesz – gryziesz – :Gadaj mi nie o kwiatach. [jestem sennym... DOKTOR :Trzy są elementa, :Które składają rozum, trzy wielkie myślniki. :Przez nie wytłómaczona jasno Trójca święta. :Myślnik jedność, urodził wielości liczniki, :Z nieskończoności starszéj, określność wypływa; :A związek między niémi, myśl, co porównywa, :Jest trzecim elementem, z trzech trójca się składa; :Bez wyobrażeń liczby, wnet jedność upada; :Bez określności bytu, nieskończoność niknie; :Więc jedna równa drugiéj jak Ojciec Synowi, :Względność ich dała życie świętemu Duchowi, :A wszystkie trzy ideje są trójcą – rozumem. KORDIAN :Napełniłeś mi uszy oceanu szumem, :Mam gorączkę... Człowieku, co prawisz u kata? DOKTOR :Wyleczę ciebie... Teraz o stworzeniu świata, :Czy o stworzeniu ludów... Świat przed ludźmi ginie; :Ziemia to orzech w chmurnéj zawarty łupinie. :Bóg przez sześć dni wiekowych stwarzał ziemskie ludy. :W pierwszym dniu, stworzył państwo modlące się Judy, :To była ziemia, na niéj wyrosły narody. :W drugim dniu, porozlewał wschodnich ludów wody, :W trzecim, jak drzewa greckie wyrosły plemiona; :W czwartym dniu, zaświeciło z gór Sokrata słońce; :W piątym, wzleciały orłów rzymiańskich znamiona, :To były ptaki – a na dnia piątego końce, :Padła noc wieków średnich, długa, zachmurzona, :W szóstym człowieka zlepił Bóg... Napoleona. :Dziś dzień siódmy, Bóg rękę na rękę założył, :Odpoczywa po pracy, nikogo nie stworzył. KORDIAN :Łżesz, podły! Każdy człowiek, który się poświęca :Za wolność – jest człowiekiem, nowym Boga tworem. DOKTOR :Cha! cha! wolność gancarskie koło dziś pokręca, :Dobrze mówisz, te koło nowym idzie torem, :Wyda gliniany garnek. KORDIAN :Wyda wielkich ludzi!... DOKTOR :Widzisz, jak ci się płomień gorączkowy studzi, :Gadasz wcale do rzeczy... KORDIAN :Słuchaj! powiedz szczerze, :Czy nie widziałeś nigdy człowieka? anioła? :Co swe cierpienia ludom przynosi w ofierze, :I gromom spadającym wystawia cel czoła, :I śmierć za Zbawiciela ponosi przykładem :Za lud cierpiąc... DOKTOR :Ten człowiek szedł tu moim śladem. :Zawołam go. Woła dwóch waryjatów, jeden z nich trzyma rozkrzyżowane ręce, drugi jedną rękę podniesioną ma do góry. :Dwóch widzisz, za lud cierpią oba; :A jak cierpią, powiedzą; abyś sam ocenił... do waryjata z rozkrzyżowanymi rękoma :Bracie! powiedz mi, coś ty za wielka osoba? :PIERWSZY WARYJAT :Jam nie osoba, jam się dawno w krzyż zamienił. :Ja byłem krzyżem w Chrystusa męce, :Do mnie zmarłego przybili; :A jam go zamiast ćwieków unosił za ręce, :Jak małe dziécię, gdy kwili. :Jestem krzyżem; gdy papiéż daje krzyża drzewo, :Nie wierzcie! ja mam nogi, rękę prawą, lewą, :Nic ze mnie nie ubyło, niech kto części liczy... Smutnie mówi odchodząc. :Boże! odwróć ode mnie ten kielich goryczy. DOKTOR do Kordiana :Widzisz, on się poświęcił za lud. KORDIAN :Zwaryjował!... DOKTOR do waryjata z podniesioną ręką :A ty, czemuś tak ręką w niebo wygórował?... DRUGI WARYJAT :Ciszéj mów! nieba sufit lazurowy :Trzymając na téj dłoni, zasłaniam świat cały. :Niebo, słońce, księżyc biały, :Chcą upaść ludziom na głowy; :Lecz ja stoję pod nieba nachylonym stropem, :Znużony, tęskny, bezsenny. :Módlcie się do mnie, jam zbawca codzienny, :Zasłaniam ludy przed nieba potopem... :Spijcie, ludzie! dobréj nocy! Odchodzi. DOKTOR :A cóż? to wielki człowiek! za lud się poświęcił! KORDIAN :To waryjat!... DOKTOR :Bluźnierstwa rzucasz z ustnéj procy! KORDIAN :To waryjaty oba! i tyś sam mózg skręcił. DOKTOR :A cóż wiesz, że nie jesteś jak ci obłąkani? :Ty chciałeś zabić widmo, poświęcić się za nic. :O! złota rybko w kryształowéj bani, :Tłucz się o twarde brzegi niewidzianych granic; :Mały kryształ powietrza, w którym pluszczesz skrzelą, :Jest wszystkiém, a świat cały nicości topielą. KORDIAN :Myślę. DOKTOR :Więc świat jest myślą twoją. KORDIAN :Cierpię. DOKTOR :Nie myśl. KORDIAN :Nie mogę... DOKTOR :Możesz, sposób niemyślenia przemyśl, :Oszalej, będziesz świętym w Stambule. KORDIAN :Szatanie! :Przyszedłeś tu zabijać duszy mojéj duszę; :Ostatni skarb wydzierasz, własne przekonanie; :Ostatni promień gasisz. DOKTOR :Glinę boską kruszę... KORDIAN :Niechaj Bóg litościwy wyrwie z twéj paszczęki. Wielki książe Konstanty wpada z żołnierzami i wskazuje na Kordiana. WIELKI KSIĄŻĘ :Wziąść go, prowadzić zaraz na śmierć i na męki! KORDIAN :To głos ludzi, o! Boże, raczyłeś mię przecie :Choć śmiercią wyswobodzić od tego człowieka... Pokazuje na miejsce, z którego Doktor zniknął. :Gdzież on! gdzież on? WIELKI KSIĄŻĘ :Skoro go w mundur ubierzecie... :Prowadzić na plac Saski... Wychodzi. KORDIAN :Gdzież on! ŻOŁNIERZ :Książę czeka. Scena VII :PLAC SASKI :Wojsko polskie, jeszcze nie ustawione... W jednéj stronie placu widać grono jenerałów, pośród nich CAR, WIELKI KSIĄŻE KONSTANTY niecierpliwy przechadza się... Z dala naokoło placu lud warszawski. CHÓR :Tysiące żołnierzy, bagnetów tysiące, :Obwisłe sztandary, bagnety nie drzące, :Cicho jak w ostatin sąd. WIELKI KSIĄŻĘ komenderując :Do frontu! równać front!... CHÓR :W jeden rząd długi, prosty piechota się zwarła. :Gdybyś o cal w szeregu wykazał pierś cara, :A z drugiéj strony szyku miał Tella Szwajcara; :Strzała by się o każdą pierś polską otarła, :I nie raziwszy żadnéj, zbiła jabłko carskie. WIELKI KSIĄŻĘ :Grać! CHÓR :I zagrzmiały muzyki janczarskie, :Ucichły znowu... dają głos carowi. CAR do żołnierzy :Zdrowiście, dzieci? GŁOS ŻOŁNIERZY :Z łaski Boga zdrowi. CHÓR :Co powiedzieli gwarem, Bóg tylko zrozumie, :Jak modlitwę rozbita w morza głuchym szumie. Sześciu żołnierzy przyprowadzają bladego Kordiana. Stawią go przed Carem... Wielki Książe przybiega z wściekłością. WIELKI KSIĄŻĘ do Kordiana, pieniąc się :Ha! psie polski! przyszedłeś – czemuś taki blady? :Przewidziałeś, co czeka? Kacie! raskolniku... :Ty nosisz szlify? precz! precz! precz! Rozciskam gady. :Rzucę cię pod kopyta trójrzędnego szyku, :Albo tu zwalę w piasek... i moją ostrogą :Napiszę wor na czole. Car ciebie darował :Zemście mojéj... Car ciebie sam w grobie pochował! :Z książęcéj dłoni diabły wydobyć nie mogą! CAR na stronie :Myśli, że mię oszuka? WIELKI KSIAŻE :Dać tu cztery. konie. :Ha, ty psie, masz gorączkę, ale ciało zdrowe? :Każdy z członków zostawisz na końskim ogonie, :A koń mój najsilniejszy zerwie z karku głowę. :Milczysz!... Ha, ja się wścieknę... ten pies ciągle milczy. Uderza kułakiem w pierś Kordiana. :Słuchaj, do twego ciała głód uczułem wilczy, :Kąsałbym. Zgrzyta zębami. :Cha! cha! Carze, lubisz konne sztuki? :Pokażę ci ogromny skok... Znieść karabiny, :Ustawić w piramidę, posczepiać za kruki :Ostrzem do góry – związać, jak snopy, jak trzciny. Żołnierze ustawili piramidę z karabinów. :Teraz, psie! siadaj na koń... i leć z nim do diabła. :Ty milczysz... co? Na widok dusza ci osłabła? :Myślisz, że się zlituję. – Wszak poświęcam konia, :Konia poświęcam, słyszysz? a ciebie? No! w drogę! :No! ruszaj ! ruszaj ! ruszaj ! czemuż trąbą słonia :Wziąść ciebie i na kolce zarzucić nie mogę? :Wrzuciłbym... ostygając :No posłuchaj, Lachu, wstydem płonę... :Mówiłem o Polakach, że chłopy szalone, :Gotowi z królewskiego zamku w Wisłę skoczyć... z wściekłością :Skacz! bo każę cię w lochy Karmelitów wtłoczyć! :Głodem zamorzę! wsadzę pomiędzy szkielety! proszącym tonem :No, Lachu! jeśli żywy przeskoczysz bagnety, :To daruję ci życie... KORDIAN :Dzięki, książę! dzięki, :Żeś mi powiedział wszystko... gdyby dar żywota :Można zyskać ruszeniem palca u téj ręki? :To nie ruszyłbym palcem. WIELKI KSIĄŻĘ :Boi się hołota! CAR :Jeśli o to ci chodzi, ręczę, że choć zdrowy :Jako ptaszek przelecisz nad las bagnetowy, :To kule cię nie miną... Książę, on się boi!... WIELKI KSIĄŻĘ :Widzisz! więc car zaręczył... zginiesz... martwy stoi!... :Żołnierze! kto z was skoczy, dam krzyż świętéj Anny, :Świętego Stanisława... jeśli wyjdzie ranny, :Tysiąc złotych pensyji... tysiąc – dwa tysiące, :Cztery tysiące... o wy psy! nie psy – zające! :Polaki!... KORDIAN :Niech mi konia podadzą... Siada na konia i odjeżdża w koniec placu. WIELKI KSIĄŻĘ woła Kurutę. :Kuruta! :O gdyby on przeskoczył!... KURUTA :Ten człowiek wart knuta. WIELKI KSIĄŻĘ :Niechaj przeskoczy! słuchaj! ja chcę, niech przeskoczy! :Car ujrzy, jak mój żołnierz nad Moskale lotny... :Patrz! jedzie... zatrzymał się... tam obraca oczy, :Do ludu... tam lud stoi cichy, czarny, błotny. Marszczy się jak tygrys. :Nie lubię tego ludu... Patrz, chustkami wieje, :Kapelusze podrzuca... Kruta! masz nadzieję? KURUTA :Jak Wasza Książęca Mość... :KSIĄŻE gwałtownie :Patrz! patrz! piasku chmura! :Nie widzę... Spinaj konia! Ha! przeskoczył... :WOJSKO krzyczy :Urra! LUD krzyczy z dala. :Żyje! Żołnierze przyprowadzają chwiejącego się Kordiana, Książe bierze go w swoje objęcia. WIELKI KSIĄŻĘ :Cóż ci, mój druhu? No! no! chwat młodzieniec! :Nieprawda, koń mój żartki? skacze jak szaleniec? :Musiałeś nie czuć skoku? – Wasza Mość Cessarska :Widziałeś. – Odprowadzić konia, niech wyparska. – do Kordiana :Ręczę za twoje życie... idź! tyś chory? senny? :Wziąść go... odnieść do łóżka... Odprowadzają Kordiana. CAR do jenerałów tak, że Książe nie słyszy. :Złożyć sąd wojenny, :Godził na moje życie... Rozstrzelać... WIELKI KSIĄŻĘ wesoło :Trębacze! :Niech grają Dombrowskiego, książę sam poskacze... Parada na Placu Saskim. Scena VIII :Izba klasztorna obrócona na więzienie, okno kratowe, stół i łóżko drewniane. KORDIAN skazany na śmierć gada z Księdzem zakonnym. GRZEGORZ. stary sługa, chodzi po pokoju ze łzami w oczach. GRZEGORZ do siebie :Ten ksiądz już od godziny dręczy mego pana, :Ot! dajcie mu przed śmiercią pokój! dajcie pokój! :Jaki tam Bóg powiedział: Dziecko w więzy okuj? :Nie ma Boga, przystaję do cechu szatana... KORDIAN :Grzegorzu, módl się za mnie. Grzegorz jak skarcone dziecko pada na kolana i modli się... Kordian klęka u stóp Księdza, ten błogosławi... i mówi podnosząc Kordiana. KSIĄDZ :Synu! powstań z prochu :I leć do Boga, ale przebacz światu. :Bóg cię wyrywa z lwiéj paszczy, i z lochu, :W którym byś uwiądł na kształt mdłego kwiatu... :Teraz, mój synu, przed wieczności drogą :Nié masz co komu przekazać na ziemi? KORDIAN :Nic. KSIĄDZ :I nikogo na ziemi?... KORDIAN :Nikogo. KSIĄDZ :Nie byliż ludzie przyjaciołmi twemi?... KORDIAN :Nikt. KSIĄDZ :Tyś mi tego nie powiedział grzechu! :Zlituj się nad nim, Boże! Wielki Boże! KORDIAN :Nim zimne ciało do grobowca złożę, :Jakiś głos tęskny, słyszę w duszy echu; :Pamiątek woła... i śladu na świecie... KSIĄDZ :I to grzech, synu... Wy młodzieńcy chcecie :Schodząc ze świata ślad wieczny zostawić, :Myślą wypalić, lub mieczem wykrwawić; :Po cóż ta żądza? Ani te opady :Liści uwiędłych chciwa rola zbierze, :Ani pomogą duszy jak pacierze :W ustach przechodnia... I po cóż te ślady?... :Jam cię zasępił... przebacz! bo ja może :Jestem za stary, a ty dziécie wiosen... :Więc nie rozumiem... Słuchaj... przy klasztorze :Jest ciemny ogród, szpalerami sosen :Różnie pocięty... dzisiaj w tym ogrodzie :Zasadzę różę miesięczną i twojem :Nazwę imieniem... by zakwitła w chłodzie :Posępna, blada... KORDIAN :Niech ci pociech zdrojem :Bóg wynagrodzi... i nazwiesz tę różę :Mojém imieniem? i może nie zwiędnie!... Ksiądz odchodzi. :Spłyńcie się teraz w jednéj myślnéj chmurze :Wszystkie sny marzeń latające błędnie! :I bądźcie ze mną! Niebo! ty mi zapal :Słońce i księżyc i gwiazdy, bo konam! :Bo tam przed ludźmi, choćby wbity na pal, :Zamknę cierpienia i bole pokonam; :Lecz tu łez moich duma nie zatrzyma... :O! gdybym wiedział, że tak bez powrotu :Ziemię żegnałem; przed chwilą odlotu :Patrzałbym na świat innemi oczyma, :Dłużéj! ciekawiéj, a może ze łzami... :Bo tam pomiędzy ogrodu kwiatami :Jest pewnie piękny kwiat... a ja go nie znam!... :Może dźwięk jaki nowy struna daje... :A jam nie słyszał... Czegoś mi nie staje! :Ludzi znać nie chcę, lecz niech się obeznam :Z ziemią, piastunką ludzi!... O! ty ziemio! :Byłażeś dla mnie piastunką troskliwą? po chwili ze wzgardą :Niech się rojami podli ludzie plemią, :I niechaj plwają na matkę nieżywą, :Nie będę z niémi! – Niechaj z ludzkich stadeł, :Rodzą się ludziom przeciwne istoty, :I świat nicują na złą stronę cnoty, :Aż świat, jak obraz z przewrotnych zwierciadeł, :Wróci się w łono Boga, niepodobny :Do tworu Boga... Niechaj tłum ów drobny! :Jak mrówki drobny! ludem siebie wyzna! :Nie będę z niemi! – Niech słowo ojczyzna, :Zmaleje dźwiękiem do trzech liter cara; :Niechaj w te słowo wsięknie miłość, wiara, :I cały język ludu w te litery, :Nie będę z niemi! – Niech szubienic drzewa :W ogrodach miejskich rosną jak szpalery, :Niech się w ogrody takie tłum wylewa, :Śmiechom przyjazny, a łzom nienawistny; :Niech nianki w ogród szubienic bezlistny :Prowadzą dziatki, by tam dla zabawy :Grzebały piasek krwią męczeńską rdzawy... :Nie będę z niemi! – O zmarli Polacy, :Ja idę do was!... Jam jest ów najemny, :Któremu Chrystus nie odmówił płacy, :Chociaż ostatni przyszedł sadzić grono; :A tą zapłatą jest grób cichy, ciemny; :Tak wam płacono... GRZEGORZ :Panie! nie mogę skończyć pacierza, co każe :Przebaczyć wrogom. Bóg ich na ziemi ukarze! :Oj, paniczu mój drogi, na cóż tobie było :Ten pistolet przykładać do białego czoła?... :Pamiętam, w lesie oko miesięczne świeciło, :Szedłem, a ciągle za mną ktoś: Grzegorzu! woła. :Szedłem po lesie... nagle widzę me dzieciątko, :Na wrzosach, krew czerwona płynie jak rubiny... KORDIAN :Nie wspominaj mi o tém. GRZEGORZ :Szatańską pieczątką :Pan naznaczyłeś czoło, giniesz z owéj winy. :Widzi pan... Człowiek siebie nad brata miłuje, :Gdy Bóg karał Kaima, a on zabił brata; :Więc każdy, co się kulą zabija lub truje... Zatrzymuje się i z rozpaczą: :Przewidziałem nieszczęście... lecz śmierć z ręki kata!!! :O! o! o! Panie drogi! pociesz mię, mów do mnie! :Pisarzowi napisać każę twoje słowa, :W życiu je stary Grzegorz na piersi przechowa; :Każę je dzieciom w grobie położyć – koło mnie, :Blisko... bo słowa dziecka, to staremu kwiaty... KORDIAN :Czy ty masz dzieci? GRZEGORZ :Oh! mam syna... KORDIAN :Czy żonaty? Grzegorz daje znak głową, że tak. :Więc jeśli się synowi twemu syn narodzi, :To go ochrzcij imieniem mojém, Kordian... GRZEGORZ :Panie, :Będę płakał, wołając na wnuczka: Kordianie! KORDIAN :O! nie, tak nie nazywaj... imie mu zaszkodzi... :Nie nazywaj Kordianem... GRZEGORZ :Paniczu mój drogi, :Nie wydzieraj, coś dawał; jam się już oswoił :Z tą myślą, że mój malec, choć nędzarz, ubogi, :Ja go będę nazywał Kordian... jeśli zbroił, :Ja go nie będę karał... Niech rośnie jak kwiatek :Kordianek mały! mój Kordianek! mój bławatek!... Śmieje się ze łzami w oczach. :O! panie! panie! czemuż ty go nie zobaczysz? KORDIAN :Boże! dziecka za imię ukarać nie raczysz, :Ani mu stworzysz życie, równe memu życiu? :To dziwnie! że jak człowiek tonący w rozbiciu, :Chwytam się każdéj słomki... szukam przeżyć siebie... zamyślony :Więc gdy mi wezmą życie... a starzec pogrzebie!... :Kiedyś!... za błędném dzieckiem, po łąkach, lub w borze, :Głos matki wołać będzie... Kordian! Kordian! – długo... :Dziécie śmiechem odpowié, nad kwiecistą strugą... :A pośród ciemnych murów, gdzieś w cichym klasztorze, :Róża moja zakwitnie... Ksiądz w czarnym habicie :Pacierze nad nią zmówi... Więc róża – i dziécie. – Oficer wchodzi z Księdzem zapłakanym. KSIĄDZ :Synu!... KORDIAN :Na jaką idę śmierć?... OFICER :Na rozstrzelanie... Grzegorz pada ma kolana. Kordian bierze w obie ręce jego siwą głowę i całując mówi przerywanym głosem. KORDIAN :Bądź zdrów – mój wierny – ojcze... Odchodzi. GRZEGORZ wyciągając ręce :Panie! panie! panie! Pada na ziemię... Potém zrywa się i wybiega spiesznie za Kordianem. Scena IX :Pokój w zamku królewskim. CAR sam :Nudno! Szkoda, żem puścił tego szambelana, :Co jak mops na dwu łapach przede mną tańcował. :Skacz! skacz! skacz! Rad bym dostać Machmuda sułtana, :Aby skakał przede mną... Będę go częstował :Dymami siarki, prochu, aż w dymie uduszę... Patrzy na ściany. :Cóż to, na ścianach gmachu pył spostrzegam brudny? :Tam w końcu; pająk sidła zastawuje musze. :Pył... pył... Ten pył mię bawi, świadczy gmach odludny, :To chwast na grobie wroga... Polska już ostygła, :Umarła i na wieki. – Jak magnesu igła :Na północ obrócona, w Sybir patrzy mroźny. :Z dala trup tego kraju zdawał mi się groźny... :Marzące o podbojach myśli nieraz zwichnął... :Przyjechałem... trup zadrżał, nawet się uśmiéchnął... :Łez nie widziałem... domy kobiercami kwietne... :Daléj więc... Europę jak jabłko rozetnę, :A nóż zatruty obie zatruje połowy. :Króle! dajcie mi pokłon koronami z głowy!... :Ha! ha! albom ja wielki? albo świat ten mały? :Albo głupi świat cały? albom ja rozumny?... :Część ogromnego kraju Szach mi oddał dumny; :Garść téj ziemi kazałem spłomienić w kryształy :I kryształowe łoże Szach dostał, i wdzięczny. :O wielki synu słońca! o bracie miesięczny! :Czy ci nie zimno w łożu kryształowém cara? :Na zachodzie stugłowa wyrasta poczwara, :Lecz wkrótce w petersburskiéj każę ulać :Łoże drugie z kryształu, dla ludów zachodu; :Miarę na długość wezmę z moskiewskiego rodu, :A który naród dłuższy nad łoża okucie, :Kryształu nie rozciągnę, lud skrócę o głowę. :Ludy! poszlę wam! poszlę łoże kryształowe. :Któż to?. .. Brat mój ! Książe Konstanty wbiega zadyszany. :Jak się masz, Kostusiu! co słychać? WIELKI KSIĄŻĘ :Wasza Cessarska Mość... niech.. CAR :Nie możesz oddychać? :Widać, żeś się tu spieszył? czemuż ci tak śpieszno? :Zapewne mi przynosisz jaką wieść pocieszną? WIELKI KSIĄŻĘ :Ha, Sasza Cessarska Mość... kazałeś... CAR :Mów śmiało... WIELKI KSIĄŻĘ :Rozstrzelać... Ha! CAR :Tak mi się, bracie, podobało... WIELKI KSIĄŻĘ :Niech Wasza Cessarska Mość odwoła! niech raczy :Odwołać wyrok śmierci. CAR :Książe; co to znaczy? WIELKI KSIĄŻĘ :Proszę Waszéj Cessarskiéj Mości, niech ten człowiek :Żyje... Nie traćmy czasu – chwili, mgnienia powiek, :Oto ułaskawienie, pióro... CAR :Pióro moje :Spisałem na wyroku śmierci, przy nim stoję. WIELKI KSIĄŻĘ :Wasza Rska Mość niech stawi żyda na papierze, :Byle podpis... do kroćset... CAR :Bracie, mówmy szczerze, :Chcesz ocalić Kordiana? WIELKI KSIĄŻĘ :Chcę! chcę! chcę! CAR :I właśnie :Dlatego zginie. WIELKI KSIĄŻĘ z zadziwieniem :Co? Co? CAR :Bracie, skończmy waśnie, :Spać mi się chce... Książę chodzi po sali, widać w nim burzę wściekłości... bierze z kominka porcelanę i rozciska w dłoni... WIELKI KSIĄŻĘ :Dlaczegoż Wasza Mość Cessarska :Nie chce téj małej łaski? – Jam ci tron darował!... CAR :Bracie, pohamuj wściekłość, co nozdrzami parska. WIELKI KSIĄŻĘ :Przebacz, Wasza Cessarska Mość, będę hamował, :Lecz proszę, niech ten człowiek żyje. CAR :Tyś morderca, :Jeśli on nie morderca... Odejdź, bracie miły, :Nie chce mi się zaglądać w brudy twego serca; :Wolałbym dwumiesięczne rozrzucać mogiły. WIELKI KSIĄŻĘ :Co? Nie rozumiem... CAR :No! no! idź i bądź spokojny. WIELKI KSIĄŻĘ :Bracie! bracie, z tygrysem nie zaczynaj wojny! :Jam ci tron dał, na którym siedzisz, ja przy tronie :Leżę jak lew brązowy, jeśli ja zawyję? :Jeśli usłyszą ludy, że lew ryczy? żyje? :Ludy przypomną, żem ja winien żyć w koronie, :A ty w stajni, w kazernie musztrować szeregi... CAR :Książę! widzę, że wina przelałeś nad brzegi, :Co, tyś mi tron darował? Było go wziąść, bracie, :Boś ty się w purpurowej urodził komnacie, :Sto dział grzmiało nad twoją złocistą kołyską :I dano ci greckiego cesarza nazwisko; :Lecz potém matka twoja, żona Pawła cara, :Zbrzydziła cię, wyrodku! Tyś miał nos Tatara, :Zamiast ssać łono, tyś je pokąsał jak szczenię... :Wyrosłeś. Przyszła matka i rzekła: Tyś głupi, :A tobie powiedziało to samo sumnienie. :Rzekła ci: Daj tron bratu! rzekłeś: Niech brat kupi... :Więc kupiono u ciebie zrzeczenie się tronu. :Było go wziąść... a co by ci zostało z plonu? :Czy śmiałbyś w oczy matki spojrzeć okiem cara? :A uśmiech jéj? a słowo: Tyś głupi? a czara :Nalana zmarszczonymi rękami twéj matki?... WIELKI KSIĄŻĘ :Carze! carze! truciznę schowaj na ostatki. :Znałem was dobrze, katów bezczestnych i dumnych, :Was matka nauczyła zabijać słowami. :Dwóch było mądrych, trzeci głupi; do rozumnych :Ktoś rzekł: Waszego ojca udusim szarfami :Odpowiedzieli: Dobrze. Poszli... udusili... :Pomnisz, Beningsen przyszedł i rzekł: Pawła cara :Udusiliśmy... rzekli: Amen... Więc zabili, :Sami zabili ojca – a noc szarfy kara... :Ha! szarfy wyrzucili jak zużyte sprzęty :Za granice moskiewskie, na kraje sąsiadów; :Darowali Europie gniazdo żółtych gadów. :A do lochu rzucili zewłok ojca święty, :Zaledwo ksiądz odszeptał jeden pacierz prędki. :Nie wynieśliście trupa na tron złotolity? :Bo spod nogi zabójców wyszedł zmięty, zbity, :Podobny do tygrysa z błękitnymi cętki. :Lecz naród krzyczał: Syny! wyście nam ukradli :Komedyją pogrzebu, łzy wasze książęce :I widok miły królów, co tak nisko spadli... :Wynieście ojca ciało! całujcie mu ręce! :Bo my chcemy obaczyć, jakie to są cary, :Których można zabijać bez sądu i kary... :Pamiętasz! jak zduszony kadzideł wyziewy :Całowałeś tę rękę, i całun żałobny?... :A potém myłeś usta całą wodą Newy. :O! jak ty jesteś, bracie, do ojca podobny. :Patrzeć nie mogę! Zmyj twarz! zmyj twarz, podobieństwo... :Bo ja patrzeć nie mogę... Bo rzucę przekleństwo, :Które aż Bóg usłyszy... CAR :To królewska zbrodnia. WIELKI KSIĄŻĘ :A wszakże ci Sybircy, których karzesz co dnia, :Mogą krzyczeć z kibitek: Carze! z nami razem! :Jedź z nami! bo zabiłeś ojca; niechaj katy :Pocałują cię w czoło czerwoném żelazem... :Lecz ty lud trzymasz głupi, bez żadnéj oświaty. :Kilka kłosów z gwardyjskiéj wyrosło równiny, :Więc na Turków! – Michale, wiedź ich... On nie umie... :Wiesz, czego chcę po tobie? – Michał nie rozumie. :Głupcze, krzyknąłeś podsadź pod szeregi miny, :I wysadź na powietrze!... Brat Michał dwa palce :Do czoła – pokłon niemy – i odszedł – a w miesiąc :Pod gwardią zatopione saletry padalce :Wybuchnęły jak piorun... aż grunt musiał przesiąc :Krwią ruską... Car się uśmiał... i rzekł: To pomyłka!... :A wiesz, carze? że za to mało knuty! zsyłka!... :Katorgi nawet mało!... CAR :Bracie, twego serca :Powstydziłby się może najęty morderca. :Przypomnę ci zdarzenie... WIELKI KSIĄŻĘ :Co? jakie? CAR :Nie skłamię. :Znałeś? Mówi kilka słów do ucha Księciu. WIELKI KSIĄŻĘ :Carze! milcz! milcz! milcz! CAR :Nie! aż cię połamię :Słowami knutowymi... aż czoło wypiekę :Do mózgu myśli twoich. WIELKI KSIĄŻĘ :Carze, ja się wściekę! :Milcz ! CAR :Milczeć?... Wszak nie jestem sumnieniem książęcia :Ani pochlebcą płatnym... WIELKI KSIĄŻĘ :Na wszystkie zaklęcia! :Milcz! CAR :Gdzie się owa piękna Angielka podziała? :Lat szesnaście, dziecinna, płocha, jak śniég biała, :Z błękitnymi oczyma, na balach szczęśliwa, :Na pół smutna, wesoła, mdlejąca i żywa; :Tak nieświadoma uczuć i światowéj burzy, :Że mogłaby się kochać sercem w białéj róży, :I bronić się kotarą zakrytego łoża :Przed róż kwitnących wzrokiem... Książę siada – i trzyma oczy wlepione w ściany. :Na nią ręka Boża :Wysypała brylanty wszystkie i gwiazd ognie... :Lekki twór kryształowy złamie się, nie pognie – :Tak właśnie ona... WIELKI KSIĄŻĘ :Ona... widzę ją... CAR :W dzień pewny :Przed dóm Angielki, dworska zajeżdża kareta; :Zapraszają lokaje na bal do królewny. :W lekkich szatach, niemyślna jak motyl kobieta, :Przyjeżdża, wiodą w zamek – w nieznane komnaty. :Pyta, gdzie bal? gdzie światła? gdzie muzyka? kwiaty? :Wszędzie cicho... prowadzą... wiesz, gdzie wprowadzona? :Nie starłeś jeszcze z czoła śliny, którą plwała. :Mściwy – wołasz... żołnierzy wściekłych rota cała... :Wali się... WIELKI KSIĄŻĘ :Nie kończ, carze! bo ci język skona! CAR :Siedź i słuchaj! Wiem koniec zabawnéj powieści. :Na piękny żart się zdobył lubownik niewieści; :Jak ukryć trupa? Lato – nie włożyć do lodu! :A trzeba skryć przed carem, przed posłem narodu, :Z którego książę ukradł człowieka – gdzież schować :Jeden z przyjaciół księcia podjął się usługi, :Nie zaniedbał wszelako włosów przemalować, :Twarzy przekształcić... Potem jak Pylades drugi, :Wziąwszy odzież bogatą, krzyże, tytuł grafa, :Najął w mieście część domu i zapłacił z góry. :Do pokojów z meblami weszła wielka szafa; :Co było w szafie? nie wiem – odźwiernego córy :Myślały, że w niej szaty wieszano dziewicze. :Zamknąwszy drzwi na zamek zniknął Pylad wierny. :Upływa tydzień – drugi:.. szmery tajemnicze... :Przez szpary do pokojów zagląda odźwierny, :Nikogo... nagle krzyknął: Zaraza! zaraza! :Więc drzwi wywalił, z szafy odbija żelaza, :Okropnego coś razem wszystkie zmysły bije; :W szafie szkielet człowieka topi się i gnije... :Na trupie zapomniany brylant ogniem błyska. :Ten pierścień mówił... i dwa powiedział nazwiska: :Jej i twoje. – WIELKI KSIĄŻĘ budzi się z głębokiego osłupienia – i mówi z wyciem stłumioném zrywając się z krzesła. :Ha! carze! carze! znasz mordercę? :Ja ci muszę te słowa nazad w gardło wdławić! :Połknąłeś tajemnicę i nie możesz strawić? :Pomogę mieczem... Ona w sercu? wydrę serce! :Ona w mózgu? więc z mózgiem na ściany rozprysnę! :Czy wiesz, że skoro szpadą z okna tego błysnę, :Wnet czterdzieście tysięcy bagnetów poruszę? :No co? – Ja ci na gardle siądę i uduszę, :Do szaf zamknę królewskich i wyjdę wesoły. :Na ulicach Warszawy tłum ludu natrafię, :Cha! cha! cha! zapytają... gdzie brat? gdzie car? – w szafie! :Cha! cha!!! Cara zamknąłem jak miecz kata goły :W pochwę zgnilizny... Cha! cha! niechaj go rdza toczy! :Niech lud czuje w powietrzu! A co? drżysz, mój bracie? :Wiesz, żem silny jak tygrys... wiesz, że w téj komnacie :Jesteś sam na sam ze mną... A co? patrz mi w oczy!... Car spogląda w oczy brata... i patrzą długo na siebie, jeden drugiego chce wzrokiem przełamać... Konstanty pierwszy spuszcza oczy... i oddala się... chodzi po sali. Car... uważa każde jego poruszenie i mówi do siebie... CAR :Dobrze! wyszedłem cało... ta moskiewska żmija :Buntu dźwignąć nie mogła... myślą się zabija... :Gdyby zamiast słów szpady dobył, już bym nie żył... :Zamyślony – w zmarszczone czoło się uderzył; :Muszę tę myśl uprzedzić... Konstanty!... WIELKI KSIĄŻĘ odpasuje szpadę i podaje bratu. :Niech Wasza :Cessarska Mość tę szpadę weźmie... CAR :Brat przeprasza... Konstanty stoi milczący z czołem spuszczoném ku ziemi. Car bierze szpadę jego... potém podpisuje ułaskawienie Kordiana i zatknąwszy je na koniec szpady podaje Księciu mówiąc: :Weź je razem ze szpadą. Książę schyla głowę – bierze szpadę, potém dzwoni gwałtownie. Adiutant wchodzi... Książę daje mu ułaskawienie. WIELKI KSIĄŻĘ :Leć na plac Marsowy! :Weź mego konia, zabij w galop – a leć ptakiem... :Zanieś to... Biada! jeśli włos z Kordiana głowy :Spadnie, nim ty dojedziesz.– Adiutant wychodzi. CAR ściskając dłoń wściekle :Mój brat... już Polakiem. Scena ostatnia :PLAC MARSOWY Z dala widać Kordiana przed plutonem żołnierzy. Na przodzie sceny lud rozmawia. PIERWSZY Z LUDU :Patrz! teraz kat nad głową łamie lśniącą szpadę. DRUGI Z LUDU :Jaki to krzyk? czy krzyknął? PIERWSZY Z LUDU :Nie, usta ma blade :I nic nie mówi – ale gdy kat szpadę łamał, :Jakiś starzec padł z jękiem, może stary sługa?... DRUGI Z LUDU :Więc mu wzięli szlachectwo... TRZECI Z LUDU :Dekret dobrze skłamał: :On jako chłop nie pójdzie do chłopskiego pługa, :Pług po nim orać będzie... PIERWSZY Z LUDU :Chcą zawiązać oczy – :Nie pozwolił... DRUGI Z LUDU :Oficer wystąpił po przedzie... :Już ma komenderować... coś mi serce tłoczy! :Podnieśli broń do oka... KRZYK W TŁUMIE :Stój, Adiutant jedzie!.. PIERWSZY Z LUDU :Oficer go nie widzi... rękę podniósł w górę. KONIEC CZĘŚCI PIERWSZEJ Kordian 06